


“20 Points From Gryffindor” “But I Didn’t-“

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, But not that much, But the muggle world is the only thing that changed, Draco is too, Fanfic about the prefects, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is secretly a Sherlock Holmes, Modern Harry Potter, Rated T for VERY mild language, Ron is confused, The wizarding world is still the same, but he gets some character development, draco is Confused, draco is still an asshole, mainly just fluff, prefect - Freeform, prefects, there might be angst, there’s literally nothing other than some name calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After several complaints (mainly from Gryffindors after particularly stressing potions class with Professor Snape) Dumbledore gives all the prefects a new job to monitor footage from when points were either given or taken away from houses. What first seems like a boring and tedious task is turned into a fun and hilarious job as each prefect watch as their fellow students get up to mischief, and get caught.





	1. Congratulations! You’re a prefect, now here’s a bunch of work you’ll have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The only thing I own is this fic and all its plot. Please do not copy my work, it is mine alone and I'd like to keep it that way. 
> 
> This takes place in 5th year, though Umbridge will not be in it and this will have almost nothing relating to the plot of the previous years. This fic takes place in the year 2019 but the only difference it makes is in the muggle world (meaning it only affects how people raised in the muggle world might act and absolutely nothing changes for the wizarding world and it’s people). This will basically be a fic about all the fun that takes place with the new rules of being a prefect.

On August 1st Hermione Granger received her supply list for her 5th year at Hogwarts. Though that wasn't the only letter she had gotten. 

Inside the envelope was a badge with the word "Prefect" on it. 

Dear Miss. Granger,  
You have been accepted as a prefect for your 5th year at Hogwarts. This honor has been bestowed upon you due to your constant dedication to your studies and belief for holding up the rules, though that may not always be the case. A few of the tasks required of a prefect have changed this year due to several complaints filed over the years. Below are the jobs of a prefect. 

1\. A prefect has the ability to take away house points and issue detentions to students; although this rule does not apply to fellow prefects.  
2\. Prefects must patroll the halls at night to ensure that none of the students are up past curfew.  
3\. To ensure that no house points are unjustly given or taken away, prefects must review footage from when an incident occurred to determine wether or not the giving or taking away of points was justified. If 4 or more of the 8 prefects determine that the situation was unjustified then the footage will be sent to one of the Head of Houses and the points will be refunded or taken away. The viewing of this footage will take place 3 times a week, on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays.

You will meet up with your fellow prefects on September 1st, the day the train leaves for Hogwarts. There will be a cart on the train for you all to stay in. Make sure to get there early and to stay and socialize with them the whole way. It is good that you know each other well if you all will work together not only this year, but the future years as well.

Congratulations  
— Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Hermione smiled brightly and quietly giggled to herself. She was going to be a Prefect! Quickly scanning over the supply list and made a mental note to go to Diagon Alley soon. Now all she has to do is write to Ron and Harry!

***

Hermione rushed to get to the train on time, well, she wasn't really running late she just wanted to get there in time ahead of the crowd. She had made prefect this year and needed to attend a meeting on the train to get to know the other prefects.

Hermione already knew that Ron was a prefect due to all their letters to each other over the summer, but other than that she had no idea who else was a prefect. Rumor has it that Draco was also a prefect but that was pretty much impossible due to his attitude issues. Then again, almost all of Slytherin are arseholes so why not make the king of them all a prefect?

Hermione thought about all of this while she ran through platform 9 3/4.

After loading her luggage, she started going through the train. There's supposed to be a place for all the new prefects to meet up and talk about their duties but Hermione didn't know where it was other than that it was in one of the carts. 

Eventually after rushing through each cart and checking who was in each of them, Hermione found one cart that made her pause. It was a rather large cart that made her think that an enlarging spell was used on the interior of it, but that wasn't the only thing that made her stop. It was a boy in Slytherin robes with a head full of platinum colored hair standing next to a Hufflepuff boy that made her stop. She'd recognize that platinum hair anywhere and she knew that the sight of him meant snide remarks followed. 

"And just what are you doing here Granger?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione took a glance around the cart. There was a Ravenclaw girl Hermione knew was Padma Patil and a Hufflepuff girl named something Abbott and a Hufflepuff boy that looked familiar; however, Hermione just couldn't place his name. 

Hermione took a second to think about the people in the cart. While some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hanging out wasn't anything unusual, a Slytherin with them was definitely a cause for concern, and not only was this a Slytherin, this was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't even making fun of them by the looks of it, so Hermione took a guess. "I was looking for the Prefect cart. This wouldn't be it by any chance?" Hermione said, looking at the Hufflepuff boy. 

"Yes it is! I'm guessing you're one of the Gryffindor prefects?" The Hufflepuff boy put out his hand to shake, "I'm Ernie MacMillan by the way, you can just go ahead and call me Ernie though." 'Ah, I guess that solves the problem on what his name is' Hermione thought as she shook Ernie's hand. 

"Yes! Happy to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger! And you are?" Hermione said turning to face the Hufflepuff girl named something Abbott.

"Hannah Abbott, you can call me Hannah as well" Hannah answered with a small wave. 

Hermione just turned to Padma and gave her a small smile and wave, she already knew her so there was no need for introductions. Just then a yell could be heard throughout the train. 

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU? I CANT FIND THE PREFECT CART! I KNOW YOU'RE ALREADY HERE! YOU'RE ALWAYS EARLY! HERMIONE!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the train, followed by the sound of cart doors slamming. Hermione could feel her face heat up by a 1,000 degrees. This was NOT how greetings and meeting new people was supposed to go. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco's lips turn into a smirk and she prepared herself for another snide remark. 

"Awww does your boyfriend need a little help Granger? I doubt he can even tie his shoes without your help. It just goes to show how idiotic you Gryffindors are that one of your prefects is a buffoon like him. What is he? The best Gryffindor y'all got?" Draco said, leaning over her. All while this Ron's calls could be heard throughout the train and the sound of slamming cart doors was getting louder and louder. 

"Just back off Malfoy, I really don't want to deal with all your crap right now," Hermione replied with a glare and a steal resolve in her voice. Surprisingly, Malfoy actually backed away. 'I guess that punch is still fresh on his mind from 3rd year' Hermione guessed. 

SLAM 

The sound of a cart door closing could be heard closer

Hermione chanced another look at the occupants in the cart. Ernie looked as if he was trying to look anywhere but at her and Malfoy. 

SLAM

Padma was blatantly staring, not even pretending to look like she hadn't been listening. 

"HERMIONE!"

Hannah looked embarrassed, as she pretended to picking at her nails.

SLAM

The sound was like a clock counting down to the alarm. The atmosphere tensing with each slam and each call. 

SLAM

This had definitely not gone the way Hermione was hoping for it to go. She was hoping that it might be a little awkward being around people she didn't know all that well, but it would be fine after a few minutes. 

SLAM

Believe it or not, it was actually going okay before Ron started hollering and Malfoy started being an arse again. 

SLAM

Hermione cringed, that one was definitely closer than the others. 

SLAM


	2. Chapter 2

For the life of him Ron couldn't figure out where Hermione was! The letter said for all of them to meet in a cart on the train, but not where on the train the cart was. After a few minutes of looking, Ron decided to start yelling for her while he started looking into carts for Hermione. 

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU? I CANT FIND THE PREFECT CART! I KNOW YOU'RE ALREADY HERE! YOU'RE ALWAYS EARLY! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. People all over the train were giving Ron weird looks. Even Harry, who had come with the Weasleys to the train station. 

"I don't think Hermione will appreciate you hollering to her like that." Harry said as he gave Ron another weird look. 

"You're probably right, but this is a lot faster. She'll come find us after she gets done being embarrassed." Ron said confidently, not even caring about all the looks that were being shot at him. 

"Are you even sure Hermione's here? She might still be on the platform." Harry said, then started apologizing to a group of first years in a cart Ron had just barged into. The first years stared at Ron with terror in their eyes as he yelled for a girl named Hermione. One girl was visibly shaking in fear as she hid behind one of her friends, who wasn't that much better off.

Ron didn't even spare the first years a glance as he responded to Harry's question, "Of course she's already on the train! She's Hermione Granger!" Ron said as if that was enough explanation in itself, which in all honesty, it probably was. 

Harry just kept on starring at Ron weirdly, "I- um... I think I'll just go find where Luna and Neville are sitting. I think I saw them awhile ago when we first got on. It's not like I can sit with you and Hermione on the Prefect cart anyway." Harry said then quickly started walking in the opposite direction. Apologizing to the terrified first years once again. 

'Woah, he's acting weird' Ron thought as he watched Harry walk away, but he kept on hollering for Hermione in hopes of her coming and finding him. He continued on for a few minutes before he actually found her. 

"HERMI-Oh!" Ron said as he came face to face with a red faced Hermione, whether her face was red in embarrassment or anger was a mystery. Ron guessed he was about to find out. 

"OH, RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? JUST HOLLERING TO ME ALL THE WAY FROM ACROSS THE TRAIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS? CAN'T YOU-" whatever Hermione was about to say will forever be unknown due to the door sliding open and cutting her off.

"Hey guys! I didn't- Oh no I interrupted something didn't I?" A boy wearing Ravenclaw robes entered looking incredibly nervous, which you can't blame him, anyone would be scared if they walked in on Hermione Granger about to murder someone. Voldemort himself could've walked in and he would've been terrified to the bone if he saw the glare Hermione was directing at Ron.

"Yeah, you kinda did," Ernie said while laughing awkwardly. Glancing away for a second he continued on, "So, did you find out what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Nah, I could only find one professor and they were dealing with a bunch of traumatized first years so I didn't really want to interrupt that." The Ravenclaw boy said a bit dejectedly. He took a second glance throughout the room and noticed there was 3 more people in the cart. Besides the two fighting Gryffindors the only new person was that one arsehole named Draco Malfoy. "So who are you two?" He directed his question towards the Gryffindors. 

Hermione sent a glare towards Ron. She was NOT done with him. "I'm Hermione Granger and this idiot here is Ron Weasl-"

"Weasel, Ron Weasel," Draco butted in. 

"OH YOU ARROGANT LITTLE FERRET!" Ron yelled, stepping toward Malfoy with his fists raised up ready to punch. 

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!" Yelled the Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott, "THERES NO REASON TO YELL RIGHT NOW!" She continued on "God y'all are such children," she muttered under her breath, "Can't go a minute without yelling at each other."

The cart was filled with tense silence after her comments. No one know how to respond to that. Draco thought about making a rude comment to Hannah but figured Ron was already wound up enough and Hermione was in punching distance so it wouldn't be a good idea. 

Padma thought about maybe leaving the cart to go find her twin sister's, but decided possibility of getting in trouble for leaving the cart wasn't worth it. 

All this drama and they hadn't even left the train station yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really wanted to have everyone get to Hogwarts (or at least start heading there) but the chapter started getting REALLY long so I decided to cut it off here and have the rest on the next chapter. The next chapter should come out in a few hours so be on the lookout for that!   
> Make sure to leave a comment and vote if you liked it!  
> Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Ernie decided to try and break the ice. Emphasis on try. "So umm... I don't think you ever got the chance to introduce yourself to the Gryffindors and Malfoy" he directed the statement to the Ravenclaw boy with a weak smile. The tension in the cart was so thick that not even a diamond knife would be able to cut through it. 

"Right! I almost forgot about that!" The boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. 'A nervous tick' Hermione thought. "My names Anthony Goldstein but I prefer to be called Tony" Tony acts as if he's about to hold his hand out for someone to shake but then thinks better of it and just waves. 

After a few hellos from Ron and Hermione and a silent stare from Draco, Tony decides to tuck himself into a corner incase another yelling match breaks out and someone -most likely Ron or Draco- start casting hexes. 

After a few seconds where it became apparent that Ernie's attempt to break the ice did not work, Ernie shot Padma a look that clearly said 'I tried now it's you're turn to try' Padma just have a sigh in response and started off with a simple topic,"Since everyone else but her has showed up, whose the other Slytherin prefect?" Padma asked Draco. 

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco said, then after a thoughtful look added, "that is if she wasn't lying"

No one really knew how to respond to that comment. They knew why someone would lie about that, for attention, but Pansy was Draco's friend and he didn't even trust her to be telling the truth. 

Padma sighed again. Everyone was making it so difficult to get along,"Do you have any idea when she'll get here?" 

"I nearly know as much you do, she didn't tell me anything other than she's a prefect. Judging by her habits she might wait till the train is about to leave to barge in, or she might've used her family's port key to Hogwarts just because the letter told us all to meet on the train." Draco answered. 

"So she's either going to be here late or not at all," Ernie surmised. 

"Pretty much," Draco sighed. They were back to an awkward silence again. Draco figured Padma did a pretty good job at keeping up the conversation for a bit but she still ultimately failed. Now it was his turn, "Do any of y'all know what we're supposed to be doing?"

Ernie gave Tony a look and Tony felt like that meant he should get out of the corner and answer. "I actually left earlier to try and find a professor, but like I said earlier, they were a bit preoccupied," he laughed nervously. Ernie was still giving Tony a look so Tony figured he was supposed to talk a bit more than that. "By the way, do any of you know why a bunch of first years were terrified? One was mumbling about a crazy man and she thought she was gunna die and few others were sobbing." Tony thought he did good with that topic, they could all try to figure out what happened and that would break the ice a bit. 

All that changed was that Ron's face suddenly changed with understanding and Hermione started glaring at him again. Draco looked like he was holding back a laugh. Whatever happened there, Tony figured they knew, or at least had a clue. 

"Cmon tell us what happened" Tony said teasingly while nudging Ron with his foot. Hannah suddenly started giggling quietly, though she stifled it quickly. Looks like she also figured what happened with Ron. 

"Well, um-" Ron's face started turning nearly as red as his hair, "I kinda scared a bunch of first years while I was looking for Hermione" Ron mumbled quietly. "It wasn't that bad though! They were just a little scared and Harry went to apologize to them after!" 

Draco decided he was done holding back his laugh and started outright laughing at Ron's embarrassment. Which only caused Ron to blush more and clench his fists. 

Just then the door to the cart slammed open and a voice rang out "I HAVE ARRIVED!" a girl in Slytherin robes, most likely Pansy Parkinson, called out in a grandiose manner. Though that manner was ruined when she came face to face with Draco, who was almost bent over onto the floor he was laughing so hard. "....What happened to Draco" were Pansy's only words after she saw Draco. 

But nobody really knew why Draco was laughing so hard. Sure, Ron accidentally terrifying some first years was funny and all, but that only justified some slight smiles, and in Hannah's case, a little giggling. 

"It's- it's just" Draco tried to say before bursting into another bout of laughing. Pansy was beside him trying to get him to calm down, but it seemed like that was only causing him to laugh more. Eventually, after Pansy backed off, Draco finally calmed down and said "I ran into those first years while I was on my way here, and I may have" Draco paused and smiled to himself then continued on,"said some things" Draco started laughing again, though lucky for everyone else, he didn't start laughing like crazy again. 

"Draco.... what did you say?" Hermione said with a slight threatening tone in her voice. 

Draco heard the threatening tone, but didn't really care, "Now why would I tell any of you what happened? I think I'll just keep that to myself," Draco said confidently, but then Pansy kicked him, "and Pansy of course" he added weakly. Pansy just smiled. 

Hermione scoffed. Of course he wouldn't tell them what he did. That just means she'll have to figure it out later.

And there it was again, the awkward silence in the train cart. 

Hermione didn't care at this point. There were times when everything was okay, but then someone -mainly Draco- would say something that made it awkward again. Hermione didn't care that they were supposed to be getting to know each other, she already knew Draco Malfoy and it was enough to never want to talk to him again. 

There was a sudden lurch, the train had started to head towards Hogwarts. Sure enough, when Hermione pulled out her phone to check the time it was 11 o'clock. Hermione sighed, this was going to be a long 9 hours. She decided to start fiddling with her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: For this fic, this is set in modern times. This only affects the muggle world, not the wizard world. The wizarding world is exactly the same.

Her parents had given Hermione's phone to her as a going away gift. They hadn't given her one earlier because when Professor McGonagall had come to tell her that she was a wizard and help her get all of her supplies for the school year she had said that Hermione couldn't bring any electronics to school because there was too much magic and it would cause her phone to go haywire and break. Hermione's parents didn't want to invest their money in a phone so Hermione could talk to them just for it to break, they were expensive! However, they gave her one this year because it ran on a different power source and wouldn't break. At least they hoped it wouldn't break, it was a muggle object after all and hadn't been in an area where there was enough magic to break it yet. 

Hermione checked all her apps and messages. Or the lack of messages. She lived at Hogwarts nine and a half months a year so its extremely hard to make non-wizard friends. It's also especially hard to explain why you're 15 and don't have a phone and can only deliver male via owl. She's gotten some really weird looks while trying to explain that one. 

Noticing the silence in the cart -that had somehow gotten louder while she was checking her phone- she looked up and saw everyone staring at her. 

"Um... why are you all staring?" Hermione asked. Draco, Pansy, Ron, Ernie, and Padma were all staring at her phone confused looks while Tony and Hannah were staring at her in shook. 

"HOW IS THAT NOT BLOWING UP!" Hannah yelled. So that's what this was all about. They all thought her phone would blow up since they were heading towards Hogwarts. 

"WAIT THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP?" Ron screeched. He practically threw himself across the cart while trying to get away from Hermione and her phone. He landed at Draco's feet and knocked him over. 

Draco may have 'accidentally' elbowed Ron in the face as he got back up, but didn't do anything other than that, "Bloody hell Hermione are you trying to kill us!?" Surprisingly, Draco didn't yell, he just whispered loudly and fearfully. 

There was more yelling, mostly along the lines of "GET OFF ME WEASEL!" and "What kind of mugglecraft is this!? It's not blowing up or electrocuting you!" 

"ENOUGH" Hermione yelled. "No, I did not try to kill us all," she held up her phone, "I don't even think this is big enough to cause an explosion that could kill one of us!" She paused for a second to take a breath "And just to be clear it. Will. Not. Blow. Up" she said while staring directly into Hannah's eyes. "It runs off of some kinda different power source that I don't think will react badly when it gets near too much magic." 

After everyone had calmed down -and Ron had scooted 5 feet away from Draco- everyone became a lot more curious, and confused, but for a different reason. 

"So you just touch it and the inside moves?" Pansy said in an amazed tone.

"I wouldn't really phrase it like that but I guess that works" Hermione shrugged. 

"So have none of you seen a phone before?" Hannah directed the question at Draco, Pansy, Ron, Ernie, and Padma. Judging by their blank faces, she was correct, "You do know it's called a phone right?" Hannah asked, and was once again met with blank looks. 

"So from what I'm seeing, Me, Hermione, and Hannah are the only ones that know what a phone is?" Tony asked. He heard someone mumble 'Hermione, Hannah, and I' but chose to ignore that comment. Not like it mattered right now anyway. Seeing that no one protested that they knew what a phone was or that they didn't know what a phone is, Tony sat right back down into his little corner of the cart. 

"I mean it makes sense, all you raised in wizard family's, right?" Hannah directed the question to everyone except herself, Hermione, and Tony. "I mean, I know because my family lives in a muggle village. And I'm guessing Hermione knows about phone stuff because she's a muggleborn. So what about you Tony?" Hannah asked. 

"Well, my mother is a pureblood that married a muggle, so I'm a halfblood, but my mother died when I was little so my father takes care of me in muggle London." Tony said with an expression of someone who had said it a million times before.

"Okay, I know that's sad and all but can we get back to the whole phone object with moving stuff inside of it?" Draco said while waving his hand dismissively towards Tony. 

The group of prefects that were oblivious to technology had taken Hermione's phone away from her and were tapping away from it. They were fine with muttering to each other about what they had found until Ron had found some app with a bunch of titles and photos and decided to click on one of them. After what he had clicked on had finally loaded Pansy started screeching and threw the phone across the cart. 

Hermione walked over there to figure out what on earth had happened, only to come face to face with a bunch of shocked 15 year old prefects. 

"Ron what did you do?" Hermione could hear Padma yell. 

"I don't know! I just tapped on one of the names on there and it happened!" Ron said while panicking. 

"Do you think it got possessed?" Pansy stammered. Which got Hermione really worried, she knew it wasn't likely that the phone got possessed, but the problem was with what might be wrong with it. It was possible that now that they were closer to Hogwarts the phone started acting up and might explode. 

Hermione walked over to where Pansy had thrown the phone, half expecting to see the phone with a static screen and to hear a whirring noise from it, but only saw the opening scene to a tv show.

Confused, Hermione looked over to the group of scared prefects and asked, "What happened?" Only to get no answer from them. 

After a few moments of silence Ernie decided to speak up, "The screen started moving." 

"And?" Hermione asked, she knew that wasn't enough to freak them out that much. If it was, a wizard would start shrieking every time they saw a wizard photo. 

"And noise started coming from it," Ernie continued for Hermione. 

That explained it. Wizard photos didn't have any noise come from them, so to hear sounds from the show must of freaked them out a bit. 

"Oh that's normal. Muggle cameras can record moments like photos can, but they can include the sounds from the moment the video was taken." After taking a moment to think, Hermione added, "They also last longer than Wizard photos." 

"But I thought muggle photos couldn't move," Padma stated. 

Tony decided to step in for this question, "They can, but more recently they've been able to make ones that move. The ones that move more than a few seconds; however, are called videos, not photos, and they can be hours long and have sound," Tony explained while trying to avoid any subjects that might cause more questions. Deciding he was done trying to explain technology to a bunch of clueless people, Tony went back in his spot in the corner to leave. 

Hermione watched as one of her newfound friends gave up trying to explain technology after a few seconds. She looked back at the group of oblivious people. They all looked like they had more questions but after seeing Tony's quick exit decided that maybe they should stop asking questions or else Hermione would leave too. 

"Just watch the show and don't think too much about how all of it is possible." Hermione spoke. She rewound the show to the beginning and went back over to the other side of the cart in order to read more about this years DADA class.

The silence only lasted about 3 minutes before there was another commotion. Luckily for Hermione's phone, this one was less violent. 

Ron and Draco were staring at the phone with wide eyes and pale faces, well, paler than normal for Draco, Ernie was staring at the phone with wide eyes, Pansy was simultaneously covering her eyes and trying to get far away from the phone. Meanwhile Padma was staring at the phone with interest. 

Ron looked up at Hermione with a scared look in his eyes and asked, "You said videos are just recordings of stuff right?"

Hermione really didn't like where this was going but agreed to it anyway, "Right" 

"So a women started burning up on the ceiling and someone recorded it?" Ron asked wide eyed and sounding like he was about to cry. 

Hermione sighed, sounds like she was due for a long conversation about movies and TV shows and how most of them are not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now guys! I absolutely failed at getting them to Hogwarts this chapter but I tried.... The next chapter should be coming out soon so be on the lookout for that!  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger!! I promise the whole watching the footage thing is coming soon but I keep getting distracted.
> 
> This is my first ever fic and I hope you all enjoy it! Constructive criticism is welcome and I probably need lots of it;)
> 
> Requests are also open to those who want to see the prefects react to certain situations.  
> Peace out!  
> —Jem


End file.
